1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
Rheenah
The Survivor The planet of Coruscant always stood as the home of the Republic, remembered by its life, skyscrapers, countless vehicles flying around from one place to another, without ever seeming to stop at all. But unknown to most, or rather, known, but much preferable if non existent, was the bottom of the city. Coruscant always had crime, just like the Jedi had the Force to guide them. Criminals would thrive in their web of shadowy operations that seemed to only empower them, regardless of the consequences or of the lives lost by their actions. That day was no different. What was different, was the people, the place, the time, the aftermath from what would be known as one of the most bloody terrorist, or so they claimed, attempt. Not long after the liberation of the planet had finally begun to sprout hope, a bomb was deployed in one of the most visited parks in all of the upper Coruscant. The blast was more then enough to wipe an area of approximately three square kilometres, decimating everyone, even bystanders that were further away from the blast radius, as debris came flying in all directions. There was nothing that the Republic could do, all the innocent people were for ever lost... The rescue teams were fruitless as every single last one of them came back empty handed, not even a single trace of life had been detected anywhere near the bomb, it was useless. Only after they decided to start the search some kilometres away from, what they thought had been the place the bomb had been, did they start to found people... sadly, none was alive. They had all been crushed by the debris. It had shaken the faith of everyone, no one believed that anyone would be found alive. Beaten and about to give up, a lone rescue team ventured away from the blast zone, and into what had become the debris area, already believing they wouldn’t find anything other then corpses. They were right... When they were about to head back, and fall into utter disbelief and sorrow for the victims, one of their sensors picked up a life form, it was faint, it was hardly there, each pulse on the scanner a little less strong then the last, but it was still there! Rushing to the spot they came face to face to the last bit of hope that they could come across, a child, a baby girl wrapped in torn dark blue rugs under a fallen pillar that was holding on the walls of a nearly razed building, that threatened to collapse and crush her. Acting according to protocol, yet as fast as they could, they were able to reach the girl, but only to cause the ruins to become further unstable. The pillar began to fall, the rescue team couldn’t save her or themselves... But then suddenly it stopped. Without waiting a minute to ask how, the rescuer, holding the tiny girl in his arms, rushed out of the unsecure area, not a minute soon, as the remains of the building collapsed behind them... Once they were all out of danger, one of the rescue team members noticed a silver medallion hanging around the girl’s neck, the chains led to a flame shaped centre, in which a gem was shinning brightly, underneath it a word was engraved... Rheenah. A New Home Days passed since the incident, and the Republic was no closer to identify the victims, then to start rebuilding. All of Coruscant was still mourning the loss of so many... One thing was clear though, the child had used the Force. That much was certain, not even the Jedi Masters on the planet could deny it, they could clearly felt her intimacy with the guide of all Jedi. It came to no surprise when they decided she would be taken to Tython to study the ways of the Jedi, and perhaps become one of the greatest of their kind. A Cold Crib on Spring How does a child without parents grow? How can that child be happy, without the two most important figures of her life? What is she supposed to feel, to think, to say, to do? The Jedi knew better then anyone not to dwell in these questions. Even if that baby was alone when she was brought to Tython, as she grew, she found no love, no hate, no emotion. No words of kindness, of sympathy were ever spoken, no acts to comfort her, to make her understand she wasn’t alone, were taken. What then, was she supposed to do? Nothing, nothing at all. How could she when she had no memories of her past and when the Jedi had told her that the pursuit of such emotions and others would lead her astray? The girl, Rheenah, was to be kept away from others as to not create attachments, to have no doubts of the Jedi and their ways, to not know emotion, to be... completely and utterly pure. Her only companions being the Code and recordings of the story of the Jedi, and even that wasn’t much, for the Masters were very selective of her reading material. She had nothing else in what to believe. There was nothing else in what to believe in. As she grew older, her heart would die a little, denied of all emotion, of all that any other person would consider natural to have, of being herself. But the Jedi came to realize, they couldn’t keep her locked up in their little, or rather, tiny sandbox. She, as the great and unshakeable Jedi that they had created, would have to at certain point leave their careful watch and step up for herself, carrying out all of their teachings, it was inevitable. Rise or Fall? Once “free” of her countless Master, by becoming a Jedi Knight, she began to research all she could about the people that had been taking care of her for far so long. Data from before the raid on Coruscant, from the Jedi Civil war and ever further back. One of the most interesting and perhaps shocking aspects about the Jedi, that she had noticed, was the number of Jedi that existed, she never thought that her idea of pure could be so easily be played. That so much had went through what she had been. But then, as she later discovered, not all of them were as pure as what her Masters had made her become. The Jedi Order had never been that perfect and untouchable beacon of Light. Far from it... Before her, many years ago, a considerate number of Jedi had fallen to the Dark Side. That idea frightened her, just as much as it fascinated her, but very more so when she came face to face with a document that described, even if briefly a young Jedi that had fallen, but had somehow come back to the Light... His name was Revan. The story of how Revan had fallen to the Dark Side and then return from it wouldn’t leave her mind. How could Jedi, fall in such a large scale, why, and why did this one Jedi returned? These questions were never answered to her. She never asked them in the first place. Eventually, she would leave the planet that served as her home, though anyone else would’ve seen it as a prison, and try to help the Republic, following the Code. Deep down, she still wanted to find those answers, those and more, because for each answer there was another question and as she felt herself less and less close to the conclusion, she began to doubt, doubt the Order, doubt herself, doubt everything, even the Code that had been for her the one and only truth in all of the Galaxy. Was anything the way it seemed to be? Memories of Illusions At first she was frightened, terrified even, for she was doubting the way of the Jedi, all that she had learnt, respected and followed during the course of her life. Had she become what the Jedi had warned her about, had she fallen to the Dark Side? Truth be told, the Code no longer seemed to be indisputably true, she felt as if the Jedi had lied, or at least hid something of much importance to her and in the end... She asked if this was really what she wanted, was this really her, or was it, the image of her Masters, a puppet being played by the Counsil. She couldn’t believe herself, she couldn’t believe that she no longer believed in the Jedi as she once did, but perhaps what surprised her the most, was how she had believed them in the first place. For a while, Rheenah isolated herself even further, just drifting from one place to another, not really doing anything to help the Republic, just an element that could easily be ruled out of the equation, a stargazer. As days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into a year, she came to realize how things were the same. She would still uphold the traits known to be of any Jedi. But she wouldn’t do it like they did. She believed they were doing the right thing, but not in the correct way. And she had all the proof she needed, the Jedi had taken care of that themselves. The Code, the teachings, they were the same when Revan and the others fell, and it had been the same before them when others had fallen as well. She wouldn’t fall as well, she would seek an understanding of both, settling by neither, as each would inevitably lead to ones utter destruction. Realizing she had come to be at peace with herself, she started to search for more like her... A search for a place she could call home. Category:Characters